Ziku-Driver
Normal= |-| Zi-O= |-| Mirror Zi-O= ]] The https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/66efe9d1gy1ftkxp6jmlxj21100nugr0.jpgis is the transformation device used by Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz, Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi, Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas. It uses Ridewatches as its primary collectible device.https://twitter.com/specialform12/status/1017621932244643840?s=21 Design The Ziku-Driver is composed of the following parts: *The is the right-hand slot for inserting transformation Ridewatches. *The is the left-hand slot for inserting Ridewatches to access Rider Armors. *The is a button which unlocks the Ziku Circular and the approval key of each Ridewatch that was inserted. *The is the main unit of the Ziku Driver. By rotating it 360 degrees, it spreads and loads the data of the Ridewatches set into the slots at both ends into concentric circles and transfers it to the Ziku Matrix. The energy generated by its rotary motion that is accelerated and amplified for use in transformation and finishers. *The is the theoretical realization device of the Ziku Driver located behind the Ziku Circular. It realizes the data of the inserted Ridewatches, transmitted by the Ziku Circular, as equipment and armor. *The is the display of the Ziku Driver. In addition to the time coordinates of Ridewatches, the Rider's current form is also displayed. Functionality Transformation To transform, the user inserts the Ridewatch into the D '9 Slot before pressing the Ride On Ruser and rotating the Ziku Circular 360 degrees. To assume a Rider Armor form, the user inserts a second Ridewatch into the D '3 Slot and performs the same procedure. Finishers To activate a finisher, the user presses the Ride On Starter on any Ridewatches inserted into the Ziku Driver before pressing the Ride On Ruser and rotating the Ziku Circular 360 degrees. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The prose segments of the Ziku-Driver's announcements are voiced by , who also voiced Ohma Zi-O and previously voiced Paradox Roidmude in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, and physically portrayed Joe the Haze in Kamen Rider Black RX. The singing segments of the Ziku-Driver's announcements are voiced by .http://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/474/ Notes *As the DX Ziku-Driver utilizes the same pin system as the DX Build Driver uses, it is possible to activate its different displays by using DX Fullbottles. *The Ziku-Driver is based on wrist watches. *After a Rider transforms using the Ziku-Driver the screen on the Driver shows the year of the Rider whose power they are using or of their own power this might represent a clock going ahead or back in time. **The transformation special effect with big clocks in the background and rotating circles around the user is very similar to two past Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider Cronus and Kamen Rider Evol. ***Coincidentally, Cronus is a Kamen Rider who also possesses time-manipulation abilities. **In-show, the year stays visible on the Driver, however in the DX Driver, the year simply disappears after. *The battery slot cover of the DX toy has the katakana for on it. **While this makes sense for Zi-O's katakana motif, it would clash against Geiz's Hiragana motif (i.e. the katakana for "belt" should be written in all hiragana ). *** This might have been due to the fact that the Driver that Geiz uses was stolen from Ohma Zi-O in the future timeline, as revealed during the thirteenth episode of Zi-O. Appearances References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)